


An Agreement

by slowburn0117



Series: The Arch Angel of Earth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburn0117/pseuds/slowburn0117
Summary: Sam is in a coma and slipping fast. Dean sends out a desperate plea for help, not sure who will respond.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Cas? Are you there?" Dean's voice echoed in her head. "Sammy is hurt. Real bad." Ami's heart beat harder as she listened. 

"Oh, Dean." She whispered holding herself, looking out at the wild expanse of her sanctuary. 

"And, um... I know you think that I'm pissed at you, okay? But I don't care that the angels fell. So whatever you did or didn't do, it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work it out. Please, man, I need you here." There was a long pause as Dean waited, but Ami knew Cas couldn't respond. No one but her could be there in the span of a thought. "Screw it. Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester... And I need your help."

"Oh shit ..." Ami was already moving, she ran as her mind followed her connection to Dean.

"The deal is this – Linwood Memorial Hospital...Randolph, New York. The first one who can help me gets my help in return...and you know that ain't nothin'. Hell, it's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye. But you know that I am good for my word. And, uh, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needing, so..." A tear feel from Dean's eye. That was when he felt a soft but firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Dean," the voice wasn't the one he was praying for, but it was one he longed to hear. Before she could blink, she was in his arms, crushed to his chest. An arm around her waist and the other buried in her hair. She wrapped him up tightly, as tightly as she dared without hurting him.

"Ami," he whispered into her shoulder. With her arms around his neck, he lifted her easily. And found an empty room. Dean pushed her against the wall, sandwiching her with his body. 

"I'm here," she whispered, brushing her hand down his cheek as he pulled back to look at her. "I'm here." Dean held her like she was his last life line on Earth. Dean couldn't resist her lips and he leaned down kissing her fiercely. Ami's heart leapt inside her chest at the taste and feel of Dean. He pulled back just enough to see her face.

"Please, please Ami..." Dean held her face in his hands, searching her eyes. "Tell me you can help." 

"I will do what I can, Dean." She whispered, her eyes dancing between his eyes and his lips. "But you must be careful. That invitation that you sent out ..." her hands tightened around the edges of his over shirt. 

"What of it?" Dean asked, frowning. Ami inwardly sighed, he was always on the defense when it came to his brother. 

"Thousands of angels just fell to Earth. Ultra beings that have never been down here are suddenly being jammed into the human existence." Ami said. "Many will be angry, lost, confused. Emotions they have never felt before and don't know what to do with." Dean's frown deepend. 

"Okay ... " he wasn't really sure where she was going with this. 

"I'm just saying not all angels will be in belevent moods now that they can feel." Ami stated as plainly as she could. After all, it was human emotions that turned Samiel into Lucifer. Dean nodded, not really comprehending the danger he had just placed himself and Sam in. 

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. Ami looked up into his glistening eyes. 

"Take me to him." She said. Dean took her hand and pulled her toward Sam's room. They walked through the door, Ami nearly doubled over, her free hand wrapping around her waist. "By the angels," she whispered. Her hand reached out to touch Sam as soon as she was able to tamp down the pain

"Ami?" He asked, releasing her hand to stand at the foot of his hospital bed. Tears were shinning in her eyes as she looked at Dean. 

"I can put him in status. To stop it from getting worse. But ..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "You need an angel that can get inside." 

"You can't?" Dean asked. Ami shook her head. 

"I'm not in a vessel, Dean." Ami explained. "I was placed here as is. This is how I was in heaven and how I am on Earth. An angel bound in a semi human form. I can not inhabit another." 

"As above, so below." Dean intoned. Ami smiled a tear streaked smile. 

"Sort of." Ami moved the bed forward with little more than the power of her mind. Dean was still in awe of the raw power she possessed, she may be bound in a human form but she was one of the most powerful beings he knew. 

Ami stood behind Sam's head, gently placing her hands on either side. She looked down at his bruised face and then back to Dean. Dean watched the gentle glow eminated from her hands and surrounded Sam's body. Her breath deepened as her eyes fluttered closed. 

Dean stood at the edge of the bed, watching Ami do her best to keep Sam from getting worse. Suddenly the door opened and a woman in a business suit with shoulder length brown hair and doe eyes walked in. She looked to be in about her late thirties or forties. Dean looked between the woman and Ami. Since the woman didn't react, Dean turned to her.

"Hi. I'm just gonna break the ice. Are you an angel?" Dean asked bluntly. Ami snorted but the woman still didn't react. She smiled indulgently.  
"Sometimes I wish I were." She said. "My name is Kim Schortz, and I'm a grief counselor here at the hospital." Dean's face fell as he realized who she really is.

"Right. Yeah. Uh... Sorry." Dean stuttered. Ami looked at him, tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm just tired. Well, all due respect, but, uh, I'm not grieving – not yet at least, so –" Kim stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm afraid, as hard as this may be, this might be a good time to talk..." Kim jestured toward Sam, not even acknowledging Ami or the glow that Dean could see. "about the inevitable." Dean bristled at the notion.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and that you mean well, but "inevitable" – that's a fightin' word where I come from." Dean could feel his anger rising. "There's always a way."

"And I am a prayerful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next, but I also know how to read an EEG." She looked like she wanted to reach out to Dean, offer him comfort. "And unless you're telling me you have a direct line to those angels that you were looking for –" Dean's eye snapped up, looking from Ami to Kim.

"Yeah, no, I, uh... Guess I don't." Dean said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "But I might have something better. I got the King of Hell in my trunk." Ami's eyes flew wide but she couldn't leave Sam's side or he would die.

"Uh, is – is that... I'm sorry. Is that a metaphor?" She watched Dean rush out before she took Sam's hand for a brief moment and offered a soft prayer and Ami's heart swelled. Good people existed in the world


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean practically marched through the hospital garage where his baby was parked with her precious cargo in the trunk. He walked over and taped on the trunk. 

"Crowley, listen up, you son of a bitch. One for yes, two for no." Dean waited. "You alive?"There is no response. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, don't be a pouter." He growled. Crowley knocked from inside the trunk, once.

"There we go." Dean opened his mouth to ask his question when the hairs on the back of his neck tickled. Right before a large hand wrapped around Dean's neck. And a silver blade slid against his throat.

"You prayed?" He said against Dean's ear. 

"Yeah, for help." Dean growled. 

"Yes. You'll be helping me." The responded. He slammed Dean down against the trunk of his baby, pressing the blade against the back of his neck.

"If you lie to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out." The man pushed the blade a little harder against Dean's skin. "Where is Castiel?"

"Who's asking?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. The man snorted.

"Try every angel who was ejected from their home." There was a slight hitch to his voice.

"Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I have no clue." Dean bit out. The man slammed him against the trunk and raised his blade. But as the man swung down, a hand caught his wrist. Stopping him from stabbing Dean. The man pulled the arm backward

"Easy there, brother." The man's voice was gravelly. "This young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath or compassion? I would argue the latter." Dean rolled his eyes, definitely another angel. 

"Forgive me, brother. I don't recognize you." The angel frowned at his new come brother.

"Happy to make your re-acquaintance." He said. "After you disarm." He nodddd down to the blade. The angel holding Dean released him. Dean got his legs underneath him just as the angel in a suit attacked the one in the leather jacket. 

"Come, now." Leather man dodged the second earth shattering punch. "Is that any way to treat a brother injured in the fall?" The man in the suit attacked the man in the leather. Dean slipped the angel blade out of his jacket. As the suit tossed leather into car, Dean came up behind the suit and stabbed him. He screamed as blinding white light burst from inside him.

"Who are you?" Dean looked down at the man in leather as he leaned against the car.

"Never mind me. You're Dean Winchester." He looked at Dean from were he leaned against the car. "I heard your prayer, and I am here to help." He said the last words before his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the pavement. 

"Okay." Dean looked around. He turned back toward the Impala and grabbed what he needed. A circle of holy oil later, Dean just waited for leather man to wake up. As the man groaned, signaling he was coming to. Dean tossed a match onto the oil, watched as the angel struggled to his knees. 

"You want to help?" Dean walked around the holy fire circle. "Start with a name."

"Ezekiel." The man responded, his hands resting on his thighs as he stayed kneeling, looking up at Dean.

"All right, Ezekiel." Dean stopped in front of the kneeling angel and stared him down. "How do I know you're not hunting me or Castiel like the other angels?" The angel took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. 

"Oh, I'm sure there are many angels who are." He looked around. "Many more are on their way here, most likely."

"How do you know that?" Dean looked around. The angel, Ezekiel he claimed, chuckled to himself.

"You put out an open prayer like that..." he motioned. Dean rolled his eyes, Ami had said something about that.

"I must really be desperate." Dean stated. Ezekiel worked his way slowly to his feet. 

"Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission." Ezekiel looked right at Dean. "And that means we believe in Castiel...and you." Ezekiel staggered a bit.

"You said you were hurt during the fall." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I was." He seemed to find some strength as he stood up straighter. "Entangling with my brother back there did me no favors. But what strength I have left, I offer to you." Dean looked deeply into the angel's eyes and seemed to nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ami was beginning to sweat when the door knob turned and Dean walked into the room, followed by someone she had not seen in centuries. Ami felt her heart seize as she looked at the angel, words lodged in her throat. For his part, the angel stopped in his tracks and simply stared at her. 

"Amitiel?" There was a strangled note in his voice. Dean looked between the two, noting the shared look of pure shock. 

"I ... guess you two know each other." Dean felt like stating the obvious was the best way to break the awkward ice. 

"I'm sure it is just a shock, seeing her brother Ezekiel after so long." Ezekiel said, watching Amitiel's face in hopes she would be able to read his mind. She nodded once. Ezekiel walked forward to place his hand on Sam's slowly rising and falling chest. 

"You still able to cure things after the fall?" Dean asked, looking between the two angels. Ezekiel looked up at Amitiel. 

"Yes, I should be, but... he's so weak." Ezekiel could barely feel Sam's soul. It was fading quickly. If not for Amitiel, he probably would have passed already. The silence was broken by a phone ringing. Both sets of angel eyes turned toward Dean who felt himself jump and reach into his jacket for his ringing phone. The number was not one he recognized.

"Who is this?" He demanded. 

"Dean." The voice on the line was one that he had been longing to hear. Dean looked at the two angles and left the room. As the door clicked closed, Ami's sharp eyes locked on the angel across from her. 

"Ezekiel?" She asked. "Why his name?" The angel looked up at her. 

"Because I hear he is honorable." He said. "I was not sure how much they knew of Heaven's lore." Ami's eyes narrowed. 

"Not as much as they should." She admitted. 

"And you?" His hand never leaving Sam's chest. "I have not seen you ..."

"Since the garden?" Ami finished. The angel looked ashamed. And Ami's heart ached. "I always wondered ... " the angel's eyes snapped up to hers. 

"How?" He asked, his hand moving to cover hers. 

"Things are rarely so simple." Ami said simply.

***

"What other angel?" Castiel asked when Dean explained there was hope for Sam.

"Um, his name is Ezekiel." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "He's cool. I mean, I think he is." 

"Ezekiel. Yes." Cas smiled as he remembered many of their times together. "He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there." Dean felt panic seize his heart.

"Wait, no, no, no. No, hey, that's not an option." Dean tried to put the words together. 

"It might be a few days, but –" Cas was saying.

"Hey, Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay?" Dean interrupted. "And they – they're looking for you, and they're pissed." He heard Cas sigh. 

"Not all of them, Dean. Some are just looking for direction." Cas looked over his shoulder. "Some are just lost."

"What are you talking about?" Dean frowned, running his flrehead. He didn't have time to debt with Cas. AmI and Ezekiel might need him.

"I met one." Dean froze at Cas' words. A bad feeling washed through Dean "I think I can help her, Dean."

"No, Cas, I know you want to help, okay?" Dean tried desperately to get through to Cas. "I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place." He heard Cas huff over the phone 

"Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself." Dean continued before Cas could interrupt him. "Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody."

"And do what? Just abandon them all?" Cas' righteous indignation rang over the line. Dean let out a groan.

"Damn it, Cas. You hearing yourself? There's a war on, and it's on you." Dean felt anger boiling in his blood. "There's thousands of them out th–" Dean paused trying to see a different approach. 

"You said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human." Dean was trying so hard to impress on Vas how seriousness of his situation. "That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before. "

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas felt the very human urge to roll his eyes. Dean did roll his eyes at Cas' stubbornness that was when he felt it. The hospital began to rumble.

"Whoa." Dean stumbled as the whole building be fan to shake. Vas pressed the phone closer to his ear to try and hear more. 

"What's going on? " Cas asked. Dean looked around.

"I think we got more company." Dean placed his hand against the wall as a brace. " Look, get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me?" The rumbling grew loud enough for Cas to hear it over the phone.

"Dean." He could barely hear Caas over the rumbling.

"Go, Cas!" Dean was shouting.

"Dean! " Cas shouted before the line went dead. Dean rushed back into Sam's room. Both Ami and Ezekiel were surrounded by her glow. Dean glanced toward Ami, sweat dropped down her chin on to her chest. He looked toward Ezekiel next, who was watching Dean closely. 

"One of yours?" He asked. Ezekiel nodded.

"Trying to secure a vessel. We need to move." Ezekiel said but both Dean and Ami shook this heads. 

"No, no. If we move him, he dies. " Dean said. Ami felt her ones going weak from exhaustion but she had to hold on.

"If we stay, we could all die." Ezekiel shouted. Dean looked between the two angels. Both of which he had to protect. Dean glanced around the room, looking for something to write with. Shouting in triumph as he discovered a dry erase marker. Dean looked to Ami and raised his eyebrows. She n odded. Ezekiel watched the interaction between the two with fascination. Dean rushed to the door and began to draw an Enochian symbol on the walls. Ami signed as the protection snapped into place but when Dean reached for the door knob, she cried out in protest. 

"Dean, no." she whisered. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Save Sammy. Please. " and he walked out the door, closing it in Ami's soft cry of distress


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean closes the door to Sam's room and looked around. He had to get people out of here. He ran down the hall as the ringing became more intense. Dean spotted the fire alarm and yanked it hard, shouting at everyone to leave. 

"Get out of here!" He shouted and glanced around the corner. He saw the grief counselor laying on the ground, sazed. "Come on." He pulled her to her feet. She gripped his arms as her gaze turned behind him. An angel wearing a red neck stood there with his blade out. 

"Stay behind me," Dean pulled his blade out but when he moved to fight, the counselor grabbed his arm knocking the blade down. She grabbed Dean by the first and lifted him up.

"Or not," She smiled up at him.. Dean muttered a curse as she threw him into the wall. The drywall cracked under the pressure.

×××

Ami could fell Dean's pain as he fought off the angels, tears streamed down her face. 'Ezekiel' watched his sister with fascination.She, above all others might understand. She had been on this Earth for than a millennia. 

"Amitiel?" He asked softly, their hands never leaving Sam. Her tear stained face looked up at him. But the rest of the words wouldn't come. Ami's face softened as she looked at her brother, a long lost brother. 

"I am torn, brother." She freely admitted. "As always, I have my loyalties to Heaven's Host. But things are not simple down here, as many of you are about to learn. The Winchester's ... I love them. " 

"One more than the other? " He asked, Ami's eyes went back toward the door, tears building in her eyes again as she felt Dean's pain. 

"Yes," her whispered response went unquestioned.

×××

Dean felt pain everywhere as Kim and Red neck angel dragged him down the hall. They stopped outside Sam's room and the two dropped him. Dean let out a groan of pain as Kim turned to him. 

"Let me make this easy for you." She began but Dean was already forming a plan in his jead. "Tell me where Castiel is or I will make Sam wish he really was dead. " Dean snorted them groaned again. His ribs were hurting like a bitch. 

"Good luck getting past the wards." He said, Kim the angel cocked her head to the side in a very avian way. Red neck angel punched through the glass case of a fire axe. 

"Oh, we'll get tnrough." Kim pulled Dean off the floor by his jacket. "And when we do, I am going to strip off all of Sam's skin and you are going to watch." 

"Bite me." Dean spat. Kim punched him in the face and Dean fell back to the ground. "Anyone ever tell you that you hit like an angel? " He asked, Kim's face contorted in anger and her leg lashed out, catching him in the jaw. Dean let out a groan of pain as she came at him again, hitting him twice in the cheek and jaw before he could count to one. She threw him against the wall next to Sam's door. Dean reached up,, smearing his blood with his finger. The sound of the axe hitting to door echoed through the hall. 

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. " Dean pushed his other hand out toward the angels, they both paused and looked at him. "I'll tell you were Cas is but I have one question?" Both angels looked down at him in curiosity. 

"Ask," Kim said. Dean looked over his shoulder at both of them .

"If Heaven is closed, what happens when I do this?" Dean slammed his palm down on the Enochian symbol beside him. Kim and Red neck angel screamed as a blinding white light filled the hallway. Dean let out a deep groan as pain filled his body. He pushed himself to his knees first and then slowly got to his feet. With one hand inside his jacket bracing his ribs, he pushed through the door.

Ami had sweat dropping down her body, soaking her top. Ezekiel didn't look any better. He was slumped into a chair but his hand was still resting on Sam's chest. Alarms started to scream, Sam's heart rate was spiking. Ami groaned in pain as Sam jerked in the bed. 

"What the hell is happening?" Dean demanded. Ezekiel looked up. 

"It is the warding. " Ezekiel amswered, glancing at Ami. "And I am weaker than I thought." Dean glanced at Ami, who was leaning heavily against the bed. Her hands fisted in Sam's hair, her forehead resting against his. Dean quickly grabbed the marker and began to cross out the wards. Ezekiel's breathing became easier. 

"So how will this work?" Dean asked. 

"Mutual benefit, I suppose." Ezekiel said as he stood up. "I can heal Sam from the inside as I heal myself." 

"Sam will never say yes to you." Dean said. Ezekiel nodded, looking between Ami and Dean. 

"Probably not, but he will say yes to you." Ezekiel stated, putting both hands on Sam's chest. 

"Dean ..." Ami's voice was soft and pain filled. Dean rushed to her side. He gently swept the hair out of her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly glazed. "It is bad, Dean." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. 

"He is almost gone." She whispered as Dean pulled her face into his shoulder. 

"Ezekiel can help." Dean whispered back to her, hoping it was true . Suddenly a blinding light filled the room and as Sam sat up, Dean wrapped his arms around Ami as her knees gave out. The vessel collapsed into the chair, unconscious as Sam's body stood up. He stood and scooped And up into his arms, crushing her to him. 

More light blinded Dean as they healed a little bit of each other. Ami let out a soft gasp as the other angel's energy rushed through her and back into Sam's body.Through the loop, her energy came back enough for her to be able to walk. 'Ezekiel' let go of her so quickly that Dean caught her before she could get her feet under her. Sam glanced down at himself. 

"I suppose I should get dressed." Ezekiel said through Sam. He knew the energy exchange was risky, but Ami knew who he really was. Dean grabbed Ami's face in his hands. 

"Ami? " Dean asked, watching as her eyes focused on him. 

"Is Sam okay?" She asked and Dean felt a soft smiled spread over his face as he glanced over at Ezekiel tucking in the shirt and buckling the belt. 

"I think so." Dean answered. Ezekiel watched as Ami glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes sparkling. 

"Thank the angels, Ezekiel came. " Her slight stress in the name told him that she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The trio walked outside the hospital, toward the impala. Dean felt bought with joy. Sam was up walking around and he had his arm around Ami's waist. 

"So, how does it look in there?" Dean glanced at Ezekiel. The both glanced at him as Ezekiel heaved a sigh. 

"Not good." He confided. The damage inside Sam was so severe. "There is much work to be done." Dean felt his heart drop, his grip tightened around Ami. 

"Okay but he will wake up, right?" Dean asked. 

"He will." Ezekiel confirmed. 

"So what does he ... I mean will he feel you inside him? Triaging his spleen?" Dean asked, Ami snorted in laughter and Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

"He will not feel me." Ezekiel stated. "There is no reason for him to know I am here at all." Dean stopped and looked at Ezekiel.

"You're joking, right?" Dean was shocked. "No, this ... this is too big." Dean couldn't think about hiding this from his brother.

"And what will he do if you tell him that he is possessed by an angel?" Ezekiel questioned. Ami felt Dean tense as the thought about all the consequences. 

"He'll have to understand." Dean insisted. 

"And if he does not?" Ezekiel questioned. "Without his consent, his acceptance Sam could eject me at anytime. Especially with me so weak." Dean started chewing on his lip. Ami remained motionless. She knew what Dean was going through but these were conclusions he had to come to on his own. 

"And is Sam ejects me, he will die." Ezekiel confirmed what Ami already knew. What Dean feared.

"Then we keep it a secret for now." Dean scrubbed his face. "Or until Sam is well enough to not need an angel pacemaker or I ... I find a way to tell him." Dean squeezed Ami again, the realness of how close Sam came to accepting Death. Ami felt the slight tremble of his hand as he gripped her waist.

"As for him being in the hospital ...I'll have to figure something out." Dean said, looking around. Ami and Ezekiel looked at each other. She gave him a slight nod.

"I can erase it." Ezekiel said. "I can erase it all, if you would like. Sam won't remember a thing." Dean glanced back and forth between them. He nodded.

"I'll go get the car." Dean said. He turned Ami toward him, pulling her close. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as he other tunneled in her hair. "Thank you." He whispered as his lips touched hers. Ami smiled as Dean kissed her so sweetly. Ami traced her fingers over Dean's bruised face. Dean let out a soft hiss as she healed him. Dean kissed her more thoroughly since his face didn't hurt anymore. 

Ezekiel watched them, entranced by the love they shared for each other. It was so beautiful, so pure that he couldn't look away. Amitiel was shinning, like a star but only another ultra natural being could see it. To humans, she would just seem to glow softly. As if she was illuminated by the sun. But to their kind, she was shinning like the Arch Angel she was. For probably the first time in centuries, just like he was free for the first time. 

"Thank you for coming, Ami." Dean whispered against her lips. With one last kiss, Dean turned toward the parking garage. 

"I will always come for you, Dean." She whispered to his retreating back. Ami turned toward 'Ezekiel'. He looked down at her as she reached up and gripped his face. He bowed his head as she pulled him closer, she kissed his forehead. A jolt of her energy spiked into him. 

"Be careful, brother." She whispered in his ear. "This world has just gotten more dangerous. Please take care of them." They both heard the engine of the impala as it turned toward them. 'Ezekiel' nodded to her as he hugged her tightly before turning to get into the impala. As they pulled away, Ami closed her eyes as tears came, Gadreel's voice echoing in her head. 

"When they say my name, perhaps I will be remembered not as the one who let the serpent in but as one of the few who helped give Heaven a second chance." Tears slid down her cheeks as she heard what would be her brother's last words. This journey was going to get a lot worse for them.


End file.
